Si Blonde dan Si Raven
by integraleksponen
Summary: Sasuke seorang detektif, dia mencintai Naruto tapi dia tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanya akibat dia merasa dirinya tidak layak untuk menjadi kekasih Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto seorang mahasiswa semester 2, dia tidak tau bahwa Sasuke sudah jatuh hati padanya, dia malah jatuh hati pada kakak seniornya yang bernama Gaara. SasuFemnaru


**Killer In The Shadow**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **WARNING: TERDAPAT KATA KASAR DAN KATA-KATA DEWASA. JADI MOHON DIPERTIMBANGKAN BAGI YANG DIBAWAH 17 TAHUN**

 **SEDIKIT TERKUTIP DARI CERITA SHERLOCK HOLMES HEHE**

 **SasuFemnaru**

 **Sasuke: 30 tahun, Naruto: 20 tahun, Kakashi: 35 tahun, Sakura: 20 tahun, Itachi: 35 tahun**

 **Halo para senpai yang terhormat, mohon maaf saya baru muncul, saya selama ini sedang menjalani kuliah dan dialihkan tugas (T_T), jurusan yang saya ambil melenceng dari jurusan SMA jadi saya benar-benar beradaptasi (T_T), dan kabar buruk lagi laptop saya kena virus sehingga semua file hilang semua (T_T) cerita saya yang sudah siap upload pun hilang hueeeeeeeeee (T_T). Saya benar benar minta maaf senpai atas penantian yang lama (T_T) mulai dari sekarang saya akan membuat hiatus di setiap cerita hehe**

 **Dan kali ini saya ada ide baru (kebetulan), daripada idenya ilang lagi jadi saya memprioritaskan ide cerita ini daripada menyelesaikan tru love (remake), saya akan segera mengupload semuanya karena sebentar lagi saya libur semester hehehehe**

 **Semoga senpai memaafkan saya yang lama ini (T_T) dan tetap suka dengan cerita saya hehe**

 **Teeeeerimakasih banyak untuk para senpai yang sudah rela meluangkan waktu berharganya demi untuk membaca cerita apalagi sampai memberikan review, saya yang tidak ada kuliatas sama sekali hehehe, saya saaaaaangat berterimakash senpai :D**

 **Yak langsung saja dibaca :D**

* * *

 _Jepret. Jepret. Jepret_

Ruangan tidak ada satupun barang tertata, tapi banyak orang yang mengambil gambar ke seluruh ruangan. Tidak ada jejak kaki basah yang membekas di lantai. Hanya ada satu wanita tergenang darah di bawah tubuhnya yang terlentang dengan leher tersayat pisau. Mayat wanita itu sedang diperiksa oleh pria bermantel hitam, sarung tangan hitam, syal hitam, rambut hitam.

" _Yare yare...,_ lagi-lagi. Apa ini tren bunuh diri? Setiap 3 kali sebulan pasti selalu saja ada kasus bunuh diri. Tidak bisakah mereka menahan diri untuk tidak mengirim nyawa ke alam baka? Ini sama saja menambah beban hidup!" gerutu Ino.

Ino adalah seorang detektif. Tepatnya dia adalah detektif pemerintahan yang bekerja di bidang polisi. Rambut kuningnya selalu terkucir kuda melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ekspresi wajah yang kesal. Dalam pikiran Ino, ini bisa saja dikatakan kasus bunuh diri biasa. Namun, seseorang selalu membantah akan opini Ino sehingga dirinya mau tidak mau terseret ke dalam kasus yang tidak jelas penyebabnya.

"Sudah kubilang ini kasus _Jack The Ripper_!" kata Lee. Dia mempunyai kedudukan yang sama dengan Ino. "Tidak ada barang bukti yang kuat, tidak ada alibi yang kuat, bahkan tidak ada saksi mata yang akurat! Dulu _Jack The ripper_ kan suka membunuh orang dengan sadis dan berturut-turut! Dia pasti generasinya dan menghasut korban untuk melakukan bunuh dir! Ini bencana!"

Melihat Ekspresi Lee yang terlalu berlebihan membuat Ino jengah

"Kau itu terlalu banyak menonton TV" kata Ino mendengus sebal

"Bagaimana? Apa laporanmu?" tanya Kakashi melihat pemeriksa mayat sudah berdiri pertanda sudah ada laporan di kepalanya

"Tidak ada hal khusus. Tipe wanita biasa. Luka yang timbul di lehernya sedikit miring ke bawah dan cipratan di jemarinya, itu sudah menandakan bawa dia memang mengadu pisau ke lehernya sendiri. Tapi aku yakin dia tidak membunuh dirinya sendiri atas kemauannya" kata pemeriksa mayat. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha dan Kakashi Hatake adalah sepasang konsultan dektektif. Mereka berdua dipanggil oleh detektif pemerintah untuk menangani kasus yang tidak kunjung terselesaikan akhir-akhir ini.

"Hmmm...tapi siapa? Tren bunuh diri 2015 juga tidak menyenangkan untuk didengar" kata Kakashi memegang ujung dagunya

"Sudah kubilang Sasuke, ini kasus _Jack The Ripper_!" kata Lee bersikeras akan opini

"Semua cincin yang ada di jemarinya mengkilap. Ketika aku membuka satu-persatu, hanya ada satu cincin yang bagian dalamnya tidak semengkilap di luar. Bentuk cincin itu sederhana, tidak bermotif sama sekali. Kemungkinan itu adalah cincin pernikahan. Umurnya sekitar 20 tahun. Dia sudah menikah selama ini tapi sayangnya suaminya telah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu" kata Sasuke

"Darimana kau tau?" tanya Ino

"Letak cincinnya. Orang yang sudah menikah akan meletakan cincinnya di jari manis sebelah kanan. Namun cincin tersebut kini berada di jari tengah dan di jari manisnya terdapat lingkaran putih yang samar-samar. Besar kemungkinan itu adalah bekas letak cincin pernikahannya. Yang artinya dia dulu tidak pernah melepas cincin pernikahannya.

Ada dua tipe orang yang akan melepas cincin pernikahannya. **Pertama** orang itu memang sudah tidak memiliki rasa dan **yang kedua** , mereka ditinggalkan oleh pasangan mereka. Jika dia ditinggalkan oleh sang suami ataupun meninggalkan suaminya, maka cincin tersebut pasti sudah terbuang.

Kulit wanita ini sangat halus, baik kulit telapak kaki maupun telapak tangannya. Kuku-kukunya pun juga terawatt dengan baik. Besar kemungkinan wanita ini suka menghamburkan uang untuk kecantikannya. Tapi sayang..." kata Sasuke

"Apa?" tanya Kakashi

"Dia mempunyai kanker otak karena stress yang dideritanya" kata Sasuke

"Kanker otak?" kata Ino mem-beo

"Lihat ini" Sasuke kembali berjongkok di samping mayat wanita tersebut untuk menyisir rambut wanita tersebut dengan jemarinya. "Rambutnya rontok. Orang yang terkena kanker otak, salah satunya adalah kerontokkan rambut yang tidak wajar. Ada sekitar 10 helai kurang lebih yang ada di tanganku. Garis matanya pun lesu dan berkantong hitam. Dia berusaha menutupi kantong matanya yang hitam dengan alat make up. Dengan adanya kantong mata hitam dan garis mata yang lesu, dia pasti masih bersedih. Bukan. Bahkan sangat terpukul atas kepergian suaminya yang dicabut nyawa oleh Tuhan"

"Tunggu tunggu!" kata Lee, kesepuluh jemarinya membentang di depan wajah Sasuke. "Rambut rontok itu tidak berarti kanker tau! Rambutku rontok! Rambut Ino juga rontok"

"HEY!" kaat Ino protes atas ledekan Lee

"Rambut rontok bisa saja kan dia salah memakai sampo? Lalu terhadap matanya, bisa saja dikarenakan kelelahannya atas pekerjaannya?" kata Lee

"Anda rupayanya masih harus banyak membaca informasi lebih dalam lagi ya, Tuan Lee?" kata Sasuke memberikan kesan merendahkan dengan wajah dinginnya itu

"Apa kau bilang?!" kata Lee tersinggung

"Bagi wanita, kecantikan adalah segalanya. Tidak ada seorang wanita yang akan melewatkan satu inchi tubuhnya yang tidak diberi perawatan. Mereka akan melakukan perawatan dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Apalagi sudah menyangkut dengan rambut dan wajah, terutama mata. Tidak ada wanita yang akan mengabaikan rambutnya yang rontok jika seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan perawatan. Iyakan, Ino- _san_?" kata Sasuke melihat wajah Ino

Tatapan Sasuke memang dingin tapi memiliki charisma, sehingga Ino menjadi salting dan wajahnya berubah merah malu

"T-Tentu! Lee kau itu bodoh! Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke- _san_ itu benar! Rambut adalah mahkota bagi wanita, wajah adalah magnet bagi wanita untuk menarik perhatian karena itu wajah dan rambut harus sangat diperhatikan" kata Ino

"Hah. Tentu saja kau akan berkata begitu. Sasuke kan-Hmmphh!" Mulut Lee keburu dibekap oleh Ino

"Jangan dengarkan dia! Lee itu kadang suka bercandaaaa! Hahahhaa" kata Ino menjadi tertawa garing. "Jangan berbicara lagi atau kubunuh kau Lee" bisik Ino dibalik wajahnya yang berusaha keras untuk tertawa bahagia di hadapan Kakashi dan Sasuke

Kepala Lee sudah dibanjiri _sweatdrop_ dan rasa ketakutan yang memuncak

"Yasudah, ada lagi yang harus dilaporkan?" tanya Kakashi melihat Sasuke

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke yang malah bertanya balik pada Kakashi

Kakashi dan Sasuke bertatap mata selama beberapa detik

"Wanita ini datang sendiri tanpa membawa peralatannya. Tidak ada tas ataupun telpon. Hanya ada dompet yang berisi kartu kredit, KTP dan beberapa kartu KTM lainnya. Tidak ada kunci rumah yang diselipkan di dalam dompet. Memakai mantel coklat muda dan syal tapi tidak memakai sarung tangan. kemungkinan wanita ini bersinggah di suatu tempat sebelum membunuh dirinya sendiri di sini.

Waktu kedatangan wanita ini sekitar jam 10 malam karena di waktu tersebut cuaca sedang meningkat dingin. Pemilik kosan ini pun melihatnya datang sendiri dan alibinya hanyalah hanya menginap satu malam.

Itu yang kudapatkan" kata Kakashi

"70 persen" kata Sasuke. "Kau melewatkan bagian yang terpenting. Kakinya lecet. Lihatlah" Sasuke melepas _high heels_ mayat wanita tersebut. "Seperti yang kubilang tadi, wanita inni sedang mengalami stress. Luka lecet ini masih terlihat baru. Besar kemungkinan kakinya telah lecet beberapa hari yang lalu, namun dia tidak merasakan sakit apapun jadi dia tidak mengantisipasi kelecetannya. Seharusnya dia bisa mengoleskan sebuah salep atau memakai kaus kaki.

Kakashi, sudah kukatan berulang kali, jangan pernah melewatkan hal-hal yang kecil dan sepele. Justru yang sepele itu adalah sebuah puzzle yang akan membawa kita ke titik permasalahan" kata Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian berdiri

"Untuk sementara, aku-―" ucapan Sasuke terpotong akibat dari getaran hp di saku mantelnya. "Permisi" sambung Sasuke sambil memencet tombol penerima. "Uchiha di sini" katanya.

Semua orang memperhatikan Sasuke yang entah sedang berkomunikasi dengan siapa. Perhatian mereka semua semakin tertarik penuh ketika Sasuke memijit keningnya dengan wajah kesal

"Aku akan pergi ke sana. Yeah" Sasuke pun menutup komunikasinya. "Anak itu benar-benar!" bisik gerutu Sasuke lagi. "Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Ino- _San_ jika Anda terus-terusan bersikukuh kenapa ini bukan kasus bunuh diri, Kakashi bisa menjelaskannya. Saya akan kembali sekitar 45 menit lagi. Permisi"

Sasuke pun pergi meninggalan TKP dengan terburu-buru

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tujuan Sasuke adalah kantor polisi. Baru saja masuk, Sasuke sudah disambut hangat oleh para polisi yang berada di ruangan. Karena niat Sasuke bukan untung berkunjung, maka respon Sasuke bisa saja. Ekspresi dinginnya itu berubah menjadi ekspresi sebal saat melihat sasarannya duduk manyun di kursi sambil membuang wajahnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada

"Tiada hari untuk membuat onar ya, Naruto Uzumaki" kata Sasuke sebal dengan memperlihatkan kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada

"Aku tidak salah!" kata Naruto langsung berdiri di hadapan Sasuke, seolah menantang apa yang diucapkan Sasuke. "Wanita ini yang duluan! Aku ini bersih!" kata Naruto menunjuk wanita yang disampingnya

Wanita itu adalah Mei Terumi

Sementara polisi yang menghadapi Mei dan Naruto selalu duduk diam sambil mengeluarkan _sweatdrop_

"Hah! Bersih? Kaulah yang telah menarik tanduk duluan. Kau yang duluan menamparku dan melakukan kekerasan padaku, apa itu kau sebut aku yang duluan?" kata Mei sarkastik.

Mei tetap duduk di bangku dengan tenang. Tegap dan menghadap depan. Padahal rambut Mei sama-sama berantakan dengan rambutnya Naruto. Hanya saja ujung bibir Mei terluka sedikit sedangkan telapak tangan Naruto kotor karena debu. Baju mereka sama-sama lusuh dan berantakan. Jelas terbaca oleh Sasuke bahwa mereka baru saja bertengkar jambak-jambakan sambil guling-gulingan.

"Kekerasan?" kata Sasuke pura-pura tidak tau apa yang sudah terjad

"Tidak Sasuke! Tidak! Bukan begitu! Aku memang melekukan sedikit gertakan tapi aku mempunyai alasan! Aku daripagi selalu diam dan bersikap baik. Aku tidak melakukan hal yang aneh tapi...tapi Mei dengan seenak jidat menghinaku! Aku tidak terima jika aku dihina, aku pun tidak pernah menghina Mei sama sekali! Aku berusaha untuk menahan diri, aku berusaha untuk mengabaikan perkataaan Mei tapi aku tidak bisa! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa! Sasuke, aku tidak bersalah kan?! Aku melakukan ini bukan karena sengaja tapi―"

Perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh Sasuke, sementara Mei merapikan rambutnya dengan jemari tangannya.

"Itu Sama saja Naruto. Kau main hakim sendiri" kata Sasuke

Naruto kecewa melihat pandangan dingin Sasuke ke arah bola matanya yang biru.

"Sasuke aku―"

"Diam. Jangan berkata apapun" kata Sasuke

Tatapan Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin syok. Mata yang dingin itu mengeluarkan aura marah. Sasuke marah. Naruto ingin menentang tapi entah kenapa suaranya tertahan oleh cengkraman tatapan mata Sasuke. Yang hanya bisa dia lakukan adalah menggenggam kedua tangannya erat-erat. Perasaannya campur aduk. Pandangannya hanya memandang bawah dengan kesal.

Sasuke sendiri melihat Mei. Dia berdiri di samping Mei yang mulai terpana dengan charisma Sasuke. Dia memberikan sebuah bungkukan badan.

"Maaf atas perlakuan Naruto. Saya harap Anda bisa membiarkan hal ini. Apapun yang Anda minta akan saya kabulkan sebagai pengganti penebusan Naruto" kata Sasuke

Tatapan Sasuke dan sikapnya yang _cool_ membuat Mei semakin tenggelam dalam perasaan terkesimanya.

"Apapun?" tanya Mei

"Ya. Apapun" kata Sasuke

Mei semakin bergejolak girang dalam hati sampai mampu menarik sesimpul _smirk_ di bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu.." Mei berdiri dari duduknya, mendekati Sasuke. Jemarinya memainkan kerah mantelnya Sasuke dengan nakal. "Aku mau kau pergi _date_ denganku. Tidak hanya sekali...tapi berkali-kali" kata Mei dengan suara menggoda

Sasuke hanya menatap dingin Mei.

"Maaf jika boleh saya bertanya, apa ini terdapat sebuah maksud bahwa saya akan menjadi kekasih Anda?" tanya Sasuke

Mei tertawa kecil.

"Jika iya masalah bagimu Sasuke- _san_? Kau bilang padaku kan bahwa kau akan menebus kesalahan Naruto? Atau...haruskah aku bawa ini ke media?" kata Mei mengancam

Sudah Sasuke duga ini adalah bencana. Sasuke tau Mei adalah anak dari seorang aktris dan actor. Dengan bidang entertaimen dari kedua orang tuanya, maka Mei pun masuk ke dalamnya. Sasuke sangat malas jika dirinya harus masuk ke pengadilan yang membosankan. Mau tidak mau, Sasuke harus menurutinya

"Saya mengerti. Saya akan melakukan semampu saya" kata Sasuke

 _Smirk_ di bibir Mei semakin mengembang.

"Kalau begitu, akan kutentukan tanggal dan waktunya melewati Naruto. Kau akan membantu kami kan, Naruto?" kata Mei.

Mei sengaja memanas-manasi Naruto. Bahu Naruto yang semakin menegang, kedua tangannya yang semakin terkepal. Ditambah Naruto terus membelakangi Sasuke dari tadi, membuat Mei puas telah menginjak-injak Naruto

"Yeah" singkat Naruto

"Sampai jumpa tampan" kata Mei.

Mei memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Sasuke dan sambil berjalan pergi dia menoleh ke belakang sambil memberikan _smirk_ ke arah Naruto. Jujur Sasuke merasa jijik dan kesal, tapi ini semua demi menghindari pengadilan dan beberapa wawancara dari wartawan yang menjengkelkan. Tampang dinginnya itu melihat ke arah polisi sebelum tubuhnya membungkuk.

"Maaf atas gangguan ini. Saya akan lebih memperhatikan Naruto lagi" kata Sasuke

"Aah tidak apa-apa kok hehe. Yaaa, memang terkadang kan emosi sulit untuk dikendalikan haha" kata polisi itu

Nama polisi itu adalah Genma. Dia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala sambil tertawa terpaksa yang jelas terlihat Genma sangat gugup berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Kami permisi kalau begitu" kata Sasuke mengucapkan selamat tinggal

"Hati-hati di jalan" kata Genma tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Di dalam mobil Naruto dan Sasuke diam seribu kata. Bahkan sampai ketika sampai di rumah pun, Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata sedikitpun. Sasuke merasa biasa saja karena ini memang sering terjadi

Naruto adalah wanita tomboy. Sangat tomboy. Bahkan Sasuke mengira Naruto itu lahir dengan salah kelamin. Semua hal yang disukai Naruto berbau pria. Naruto tidak suka hal feminimitas. Kerjaan Naruto selalu berbuat onar dimana-mana sampai Sasuke harus ikut turun tangan.

Berdiam diri sebentar untuk mengendalikan emosi malah diganggu oleh getar handphonenya di dalam saku mantelnya.

"Yeah" kata Sasuke. "Aku ke sana"

Sasuke menutup ponselnya lalu melihat pintu rumahnya. Pikirannya mengatakan untuk mengesampingkan urusannya dengan Naruto karena kasus pembunuhan serial ini lebih penting. Dengan kata lain, nyawa beberapa manusia ada di tangan Sasuke sekarang

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Telpon yang Sasuke terima tadi dari Kakashi. Dia diinformasikan bahwa Kakashi bersama bagian kepolisian lainnya telah sampai di kediaman asli korban. Alamat diberikan melalui sebuah map lewat jejaring sosial. Dengan menggunakan GPS, Sasuke dapat dengan mudah menemukannya

Rumah korban berbentuk sederhana. Tidak tingkat tidak juga lebar. Garis polisi sudah mengelilingi pagar rumah. Dalam rumah korban juga tidak terlalu banyak barang.

"Sasuke, Sepertinya dia telah memesan tiket untuk pergi ke Hongkong" Kakashi muncul dari arah kamar sambil memberikan sebuah tiket pesawat

Tiket pesawat yang berisikan nama korban Rin Nohara dari Tokyo, Jepang menuju Chek Lap Kok Hongkong nomor kursi G7 jam boarding pukul 10 pagi.

"Kau menemukan handphone?" tanya Sasuke

"Tidak ada. Tidak ada handphone sama sekali. Sepertinya korban akan melakukan pindahan ke luar negri dilihat dari koper besar yang ada di dalam kamar" kata Kakashi

Sasuke memasuki kamar untuk membaca semua situasi dengan jelas. Matanya berkeliling, satu-satu persatu barang tidak luput dari analisanya.

"Dia sepertinya menemui seseorang terlebih dahulu sebelum berangkat" kata Sasuke

"Darimana kau tau?" tanya Lee

"Koper masih di sini. Dia pasti pergi keluar tadi malam―Ah dapur. Benar" kata Sasuke

Dia buru-buru ke dapur yang membuat Kakashi dan polisi lainnya saling menatap heran.

Di dapur, Sasuke membuka kulkas dan stok makanan di lemari. Semuanya penuh dengan makanan. Kening Sasuke berkerut sedikit pertanda merasa heran. Keheranannya semakin tinggi saat mendapati gas untuk memasak masih penuh

"Menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Ino

"Ini aneh. Dia tidak mungkin akan pindah dengan stok makanan sebanyak ini. Gasnya pun juga masih penuh. Kemungkinan dia hanya ingin berlibur ke Hongkong dalam waktu yang lama. Lalu dilihat dari barang-barangnya, dia pasti tinggal sendiri karena tadi saat di depan aku hanya melihat beberapa sepasang sepatu wanita di rak sepatu yang ukurannya sama semua" kata Sasuke

"Yaa mungkin memang kebetulan ada yang mempunyai ukuran yang sama?" kata Lee

"Itu tidak mungkin. Korban adalah tipe penyendiri. Barang-barang yang tersusun di kamarnya semuanya selalu ditempelkan ke tembok tanpa membuat spasi sedikitpun dan cenderung berada di sudut-sudut ruangan. Saat aku melihat jemarinya pun, ada sebuah benjolan kecil di jempolnyaa yang menandakan dia suka sekali menulis daripada mengetik" kata Sasuke matanya menerawang ke sembarang arah bagaikan orang yang berimajinasi Sasuke sebagai korban

"Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali" kata Ino menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

"Sasuke, bisa langsung disimpulkan?" kata Kakashi

Kediaman Sasuke membuang Lee dan Ino semakin tidak mengerti. Tapi tidak dengan Kakashi, Kakashi bisa menebak sebanyak 50 persen dengan apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

Kemudian Sasuke melesat cepat ke arah pintu depan saat ada sebuah ide yang terlintas di otaknya. Gerakan Sasuke bagaikan magnet yang mampu menarik orang sekeliling mengikutinya.

"Bingo" kata Sasuke melihat ke arah lubang kunci di pintu depan. "Lihatlah ini" Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kaca pembesar dari mantelnya untuk menunjukan penemuannya kepada Lee dan Ino

"O! Ada garis kecil?" kata Lee

"Kecil sekali, aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya" kata Ino

"Rin Nohara, umur 34 tahun, merupakan anak lahir tanggal 7 Januari 1981, meninggal tanggal 31 Mei 2015 sekitar pukul 10 malam. Kasus kematian dibunuh" kata Sasuke menyimpul

"Detailnya?" tanya Kakashi

"Aku hanya bisa memberikan detail 45 persen. Awal kejadian Rin pergi keluar untuk menemui seseorang. Dia awalnya membawa tas. Kemudian entah apa yang terjadi Rin pergi ke penginapan kecil dan membunnuh dirinya sendiri. Pelaku masuk ke dalam rumah korban menggunakan sebuah kawat, karena gesekan kawat itulah yang membuat sebuah baretan kecil di lubang kunci. Ketika pelaku berhasil masuk, dia menaruh tas korban di dalam" kata Sasuke

"Hmmm, kok membingungkan ya?" tanya Ino

"Memang. Aku bilang hanya 45 persen. Semua ini bergantung pada ponselnya. Sebelum dia meninggal, kita bisa tau dengan siapa dia terakhir berinteraksi" kata Sasuke

"Jadi...?" tanya Ino

" _Jack The Ripper!_ Aku benar!" kata Lee berteriak bangga.

Teriakan Lee membuat telinga Ino sakit karena persis di depan telinganya, jadi Ino memberikan sebuah jitakan keras ke kepala Lee. Akibat dari jitakan keras tersebut, Lee berjongkok sambil memegang kepalanya

" _Itee..._ " gerutu Lee kesakitan

"Kau sepertinya sangat terobsesi pada dia ya Lee?" kata Kakashi mengejek dengan wajah datarnya

"Aku tidak akan memberikan keterangan lebih lanjut. Pihak kepolisian baru menyerahkan kasus ini kepadaku, tidak pada awal kasus ini terjadi. Jadi aku sangat membutuhkan ponsel korban, karena semua ini sangat berkaitan satu sama lain" kata Sasuke

"Tidak ada pilihan lain huh?" kata Ino menghela nafas lelahnya

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Di rumah, tidak biasanya Sasuke tidak disambut oleh orang yang sudah tiba di rumah duluan. Kesunyian ini jelas terbaca oleh Sasuke akibat dari pertengakarannya dengan Naruto. Sambil menghela nafasnya, Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Naruto

 _Tok tok tok_

"Keluar Naruto. Kita bicara" kata Sasuke

" _Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau berbicara padamu! Pergi! Jangan dekat-dekat denganku!"_ kata Naruto berteriak

Sasuke yakin Naruto benar-benar ngambek kali ini. Intonasi suaranya jauh lebih tinggi daripada biasa dia marah. Percuma bagi Sasuke terus membujuk orang keras kepala yang sedang marah. Kunci kamar Naruto sengaja diduplikat oleh Sasuke jadi Sasuke bisa masuk tanpa harus mendapatkan ijin Naruto

Di mata Sasuke, Naruto bersembunyi di balik selimutnya membuat sebuah gundukan bukit. Sasuke berdiri di samping ranjang Naruto selama 2 menit. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap selama 2 menit.

"Mau sampai kapan kau begini, Dobe" kata Sasuke

"..."

Naruto tidak memberikan respon atas perkataan Sasuke. Meskipun Sasuke, sikap dinginnya tetap tidak berubah menjadi hangat. Sasuke justru semakin kesal dan tanda simpang tiga muncul di pelipisnya

"Kalau kau mau mati kelaparan, lakukanlah" kata Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke berbalik untuk meninggalkan Naruto, langkahnya terhenti karena Naruto yang tadinya diam akhirnya angkat bicara

"Apa aku memang anak sial, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, dia melihat Naruto masih dibalik selimut membuat sebuah gundukan. Lalu Sasuke berbalik badan sebelum melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan bokongnya di senderkan di meja belajar Naruto.

"Berapa lama kau tinggal bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke

"Jangan bertanya balik. Jawab pertanyaanku" kata Naruto,

Suaranya semakin terdengar orang yang semakin menggerutu. Sikap Sasuke selalu mendominasi Naruto. Sasuke yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto membuat Naruto semakin jengah dan terus didorong untuk mengalah.

"Sepuluh tahun" kata Naruto yang akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke

"Berapa umurmu sekarang?" tanya Sasuke

"20"

"Siapa orang yang paling terdekat denganku?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku"

"Lalu apa aku orang yang suka berkata manis?" tanya Sasuke

"Tidak"

"Apa aku orang suka berbual dengan janji manis?" tanya Sasuke

"Tidak"

"Kekerasan fisik yang melawan kekerasan verbal, jika kau dipihak dipolisi, yang mana yang akan kau hukum?" tanya Sasuke

"Kekerasan fisik" suara Naruto terdengar benci mengakui jawaban yang dia berikan

"Hal yang seharusnya dilakukan saat kau menerima kekerasan verbal apakah dengan cara kekerasan?" tanya Sasuke

"...tidak" kata Naruto yang mengawali dengan diam terlebih dahulu

"Apa aku pernah mengacuhkanmu? Memberimu kekerasan? Membohongimu?" tanya Sasuke

"...tidak" kata Naruto melakukan hal yang sama

"Turunlah makan malam. Akan kubuatkan ramen" kata Sasuke

Tanpa memberikan kata penyemangat, Sasuke berbalik badan lagi untuk ke dapur. Langkahnya kakinya kembali terhenti karena kepalanya merasa diadu oleh sebuah bantal dari arah belakang sambil mendengar

"SASUKE KAU BODOH!"

Sasuke hanya menghela nafasnya. Kelakuan Naruto masih saja anak-annak di benak Sasuke, jadi Sasuke tidak ambil pusing. CUkup mengacuhkannya saja. Naruto sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengambil mana yang seharusnya dia ambil.

Padahal sebenarnya, jika saja Sasuke menoleh ke belakang maka Sasuke akan tau lebih awal tentang wajah Naruto yang bengep akibat menangis. Dikarenakan Sasuke tidak menengok ke belakang, Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Naruto. Gerakan makan Naruto jauh lebih agresif dari biasanya. Jika Naruto seagresif ini sudah pertanda bahwa Naruto sedang terluka

Dan memang benar. Saat ramen di mangkoknya habis, mata Naruto melihat mangkuk ramen dengan tatapan sedih. Bukan karena ramennya habis tapi akibat ucapan Mei.

Pasti

Sasuke melihat mata Naruto melihat masa lalunnya lagi. Mata biru yang indah itu selalu redup setiap saat menerawang ke masa lalu, termakan oleh hinaan orang yang suka mengatakan kata-kata menyakitkan.

"Aku sudah selesai. Terimakasih atas makan malamnya" kata Naruto

Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi begitu saja. Sikap Naruto membuat Sasuke ikutan terdiam

"Mei mengirim pesan padaku. Dia bilang temui dia di Tokyo Tower malam ini jam 7" kata Naruto tanpa berbalik badan yang dilanjut pergi begitu saja

Suara Naruto terkesan dingin. Sasuke tau apa yang dirasakan Naruto, hanya saja Sasuke tidak nyaman jika harus mengatakan hal-hal bualan.

Setelah piring tercuci dan meja makan kembali rapi, Sasuke pergi ke kamar Naruto. Gadis tomboy ini sudah tertidur lelap di balik selimut membelakangi Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke tergerak untuk menyentuh kepala Naruto.

"Maaf"

Adalah ucapan yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Benar-benar tidak bisa memberikan kata penyemangat. Satu kata sederhana yang mengandung makna dalam. Seluruh perasaannya tertuang dalam satu kata itu dan sinar mata Sasuke.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Keesokan paginya, Sasuke sudah duduk dengan kedua tangan dengan kesemua jarinya bersilangan yang ditempelkan di bawah hidung. Ekspresi serius menatap papan tulis kaca yang sudah ditempelkan foto-foto korban beserta tanggal kematian.

Di bulan maret: Danzo Shimura, umur 66 tahun meninggal tanggal 5 maret 2015 pukul 10 malam. Indra Otsutsuki, umur 35 tahun meninggal tanggal 7 maret 2015 pukul 11 malam. Yagura, umur 25 tahun meninggal tanggal 11 maret 2015 pukul 10 malam.

Di bulan April: Haku, umur 33 tahun meninggal tanggal 7 April 2015 pukul 12 malam. Kurotsuchi, umur 22 tahun meninggal tanggal 14 April 2015 pukul 11 malam. Nowaki, umur 36 tahun meninggal tanggal 21 April 2015 pukul 1 pagi

Di bulan May : Mangetsu Hozuki, umur 55 tahun meninggal tanggal 19 may 2015 pukul 2 pagi. Chiyo, umur 67 tahun, meninggal tanggal 23 May 2015 pukul 12 malam. Rin Nohara, meninggal tanggal 31 May 2015 pukul 10 malam.

Data keseluruhan penyebab korban meninggal adalah aksi bunuh diri dengan cara menyilet leher sendiri menggunakan pisau kecil. Tempat masing-masing korban ditemukan tidak ada yang spesial. Semua korban sama-sama kehilangan ponsel mereka dan belum kunjung ditemukan sampai saat ini

"Cukup rumit huh?" kata Kakashi yang baru saja datang

"Ponselnya mereka adalah kuncinya. Aku yakin pelaku mengambil ponsel mereka karena korban sebelumnya telah berinteraksi. Semua email korban sudah kubuka dan tidak ada hal yang menjadi kunci. Kasus bunuh diri biasa tidak akan mungkin membuat ponsel korban hilang. Dari rekaman CCTV pun tidak bisa dijadikan klu" kata Sasuke

"Hmmmmm, korban juga tidak bersangkutan. Mereka semua tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun. Tapi jika hal ini adalah kasus pembunuhan, mengapa harus dengan cara seolah-olah merupakan kasus pembunuhan? Pelaku bisa melakukannya tanpa harus meninggalkan kita potongan puzzlenya" kata Kakashi

"Pertanyaan yang bagus Kakashi" kata Sasuke sambil berdiri. "Kenapa. Aku yakin orang ini pasti bukan orang yang sembarangan dan dia sengaja untuk memancing pergerakan kita" kata Sasuke menatap serius papan tulis kaca.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jam pertama mata kuliah telah berakhir. Naruto kembali menarik nafasnya. Gadis ini memang mempunyai ekspresi yang ceria dan selalu tertawa. Tapi dibalik keceriaannya Naruto memiliki masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Cukup menyakitkan untuk membuat Naruto bergemetar ketakutan bahkan berteriak ketakutan. Masa lalu itu tidak akan pernah hilang dari memori Naruto

Berjalan di koridor gedung kampus, Naruto memandang serius ke lantai. Ekspresi seperti ini adalah ekspresi memikirkan sesuatu. Dia memikirkan sebuah kado dan surprise untuk Sasuke di bulan Juli nanti. Naruto ingin sekali memberikan sebuah surprise yang akan selalu dikenang oleh Sasuke. Masalahnya adalah...

Naruto tidak punya cukup uang untuk melakukan semua itu

Tidak mungkin bagi Naruto untuk meminta uang kepada Sasuke. Memang secara ekonomis kehidupannya yang dibiayai oleh Sasuke terbilang sangat berkecukupan. Bahkan otak pas-pasan Naruto mampu memasuki Universitas Konoha berkat tutor yang disewa oleh Sasuke demi dirinya.

"Memikirkan sesuatu Naruto?" tanya Sakura

Saking kerasnya dia berpikir, dirinya tidak sadar sudah duduk di bangku yang ada di halaman kampus dan Sakura berdiri di hadapannya

"Hmm" kata Naruto memberikan anggukan kecil

"Apa? Mau cerita?" tanya Sakura sambil duduk di samping Naruto

"Hanya bingung ...aku mau memberikan sesuatu yang bisa dikenang seumur hidup di hari ulang tahun Sasuke" kata Naruto

"Memangnya apa yang mau kau berikan Naruto?" tanya Sakura

"Hmmm hal pertama aku ingin mendekor rumah, lalu aku mau memberikan kado berupa bingkai yang berupa fotonya dengan hiasan. Aku ingin sekali membuat sesuatu yang dibuat oleh kedua tanganku sendiri tapi..." kata Naruto

"Tapi?"

"Aku tidak mempunyai cukup uang...ya memang aku selalu dikasih uang saku oleh Sasuke tapi jika aku menggunakan uang itu sama saja aku memakai uang Sasuke. Aku mau membeli semuanya dengan uangku sendiri. Hasil keringatku sendiri" kata Naruto

" _Part-time job_ berarti Naruto. Aku bisa mencarikanmu. Kebetulan aku juga sedang mencarinya, hanya untuk tambahan uang saku saja" kata Sakura

"Benarkah?! Kau juga sedang mencari kerja paruh waktu?!" kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba kembali bersemangat. Bahkan kedua tangan Sakura pun digenggam oleh Naruto

"Hm! Kita cari sama-sama ya Naruto" kata Sakura memberikan senyumannya

"Kau memang yang terbaik Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto sambil memeluk Sakura dengan girang

Keduanya saling tertawa senang

Di balik momen cerah antara Sakura dan Naruto, ada iblis yang mengintip dan berusaha untuk menghancurkan keceriaan Naruto. Mei lah yang tersenyum iblis.

Sepulang kampus, Naruto dijegat oleh Mei dalam perjalanannya menuju kelasnya Sakura. Semangat Naruto yang membara untuk mencari kerja paruh waktu bersama hilang seketika saat bertemu dengan Mei.

"Minta waktumu sebentar Naruto" kata Mei

Senyuman di wajah Mei selalu membuat Naruto curiga dan bukanlah hal yang benar untuk dipercaya. Wajah Mei memang cantik tapi bagi Naruto kecantikannya sirna akibat senyumannya yang seperti senyuman iblis. Firasat Naruto pun mengatakan hal yang demikian

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto yang mengikuti Mei sampai ke atrium

"Aku tadi tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan Sakura terhadap kerja paruh waktu. Hanya ingin menawarkan bahwa kafeku sedang membutuhkan pelayan baru wanita. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa merekomendasikanmu dan membayarmu dengan 5000 yen per jam" kata Mei

"Tidak mau" kata Naruto menolak langsung

"Cepatnya responmu" kata Mei tertawa sinis.

"AKu tidak akan bekerja dengan bos sepertimu. Lebih baik aku tidak mempunyai pekerjaan" kata Naruto

Tatapan Naruto yang tidak menyukai Mei membuat Mei lebih membara untuk lebih dalam menyakitinya. Oleh karena itu, senyuman _smirk_ Mei tidak kunjung sirna dari wajahnya

"Aku juga tidak memaksa. Tapi tolong pikirkan lagi demi kebaikan Sakura" kata Mei

"Apa maksudmu bawa-bawa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto heran

"Ibu Sakura saat ini sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Kebaikan hati pamanku sebagai pemilik rumah sakit mau memberikan sebuah donasi kepada ibunya Sakura. Jika kau menolak tawaran ini, sama saja kau membuat Sakura terlilit hutang kepadaku" kata Mei dengan _smirk_ nnya

"Mei!" Naruto sangat marah terhadap ancaman Mei. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?! Kenapa kau terus mengangguku?! Jika kau memang mau menghancurkanku, hancurkan saja aku! Jangan libatkan orang lain!" sambung Naruto

Emosi Naruto benar-benar memuncak. Wajahnya merah dan kedua tangannya benar-benar gatal untuk memukul wajah Mei. Naruto selalu membisikan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan kekerasan lagi, karena Naruto tidak mau membuat Sasuke terbebani lebih

"Fufu. Sudah kubilang ini keputusanmu. Kau bisa memikirkan hal ini. Datanglah pukul 6 sore di kafe maid. Sampai jumpa" kata Mei

Mendengar kata kafe maid membuat jantung Naruto hampir copot. Mei memang merupakan keluarga artis tapi kebanyakan kerabat keluarganya adalah pembisnis. Tangan Naruto terkepal lebih erat lagi dan hampir kehilangan kontrol emosinya saat Mei menyentuh pundaknya sambil meninggalkannya di belakang. Gigi Naruto pun digertakan.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke akan pulang larut malam sampai "date"nya selesesai dengan Mei. Di pinggir jalan, dengan jaket tebal dan syal melingkar di leher, kedua tangan dimasukan ke dalam jaket, Naruto berdiri menunggu sebuah taksi. Naruto tidak mau menjadi sebuah pelayan di kafe maid, tapi jika Naruto menolak dirinya akan memberikan sebuah beban berat di punggung Sakura. Naruto kembali menggertakan giginya akibat rasa kesal. Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Tidak

Naruto tidak bisa melibatkan Sasuke lagi. Naruto tidak mau lebih menambah masalah dan beban bagi Sasuke. Sepuluh tahun ini, Naruto masih belum bisa membalas jasanya. Bahkan Naruto masih belum bisa untuk hidup sendiri dari trauma masa kecilnya

Tanpa dipanggil, sebuah taksi muncul di hadapan Naruto. Supir taksi itu seolah bisa membaca mimic Naruto yang membutuhkan sebuah tumpangan dengan dibukakan pintu,

" _Ha'I ojou sama_ " kata supir taksi itu yang berkacamata mengumbar senyum ramahnya

Di perjalanan, Naruto tidak sengaja melamun dalam kesedihan. Otaknya terputar dalam bayangan masa lalu yang tidak pernah lepas dari pikirannya.

Ketakutan dalam sebuah jeruji besi. Melihat dirinya yang masih kecil duduk memeluk kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke kedua lututnya. Tubuh mungilnya itu bergetar, kotor dan penuh memar dimana-mana.

" _ **Seseorang...kumohon...tolong aku..ayah...ibu...**_ **"**

Ketakutannya dalam sebuah benda panjang, lentur menebas tubuhnya berkali-kali. Tubuh mungil itu harus menghadapi rasa sakit yang mendalam. Air mata yang keluar pun tidak membuat _mereka_ berhenti. Bagaikan menjinakan sebuah binatang buas, suara kesakitan bercampur dengan suara cambukan.

 _ **BUK**_

" _ **Hentikan...kumohon...Sakit...Sakit..."**_

 _ **BUK**_

" _ **A!"**_

Terhanyut dalam bayangan masa lalu, Naruto dikagetkan oleh suara seorang pria yang hampir membuatnya loncat. Naruto mengira suara itu adalah suara yang Naruto takutkan sampai dirinya memojok dengan raut wajah ketakutan dan nafas yang terengah-engah serta jantung yang berdebar cepat.

"Ada apa Nona? Apa ada masalah?" tanya supir taksi khawatir melihat ketakutan Naruto

Menyadari semuanya telah berakhir, Naruto ditarik ke dalam kenyataan. Semuanya telah aman. Ah, ya itu semua telah menjadi masa lalu. Naruto berusaha untuk merilekskan kembali pikiran dan jiwanya dalam nafas yang seperti orang habis lari marathon.

"Tidak ada...maaf pak tadi saya bengong hehe" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya

Dia menambahkan suara tawa canggung supaya mencairkan suasana. Bibir supir taksi itu tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan perjalanan?" kata supir taksi tersebut

"Hm" kata Naruto sedikit menganggukan kepala dan memberikan senyumannya

Keheningan yang tercipta, lagi-lagi menarik perhatian supir taksi.

"Anda terlihat pucat tadi, apa Anda mengingat sesuatu yang mengerikan?" tanya supir taksi itu

"Ah..hm...sedikit hehe" kata Naruto tertawa canggung kembali.

"Begitu ya..." kata supir taksi memberikan intonasi iba. "Apa Anda ingin melupakannya?" tanya supir taksi itu yang intonasi bicaranya berubah menjadi serius

"He?"

"Jika Anda mau, saya bisa membuat Anda melupakan masa lalu Anda. Kebetulan saya memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat seseorang melupakan masa lalunya" kata supir taksi itu yang intonasinya kembali menjadi ramah

"Anda...konsultan?" tanya Naruto menebak

"Haha, ya semacam itu. Saya hanya membuka kecil-kecilan karena tidak mempunyai modal untuk membuka usaha besar. Jadi, saya selalu menawarkan kepada yang mau saja" kata supir taksi tersebut dengan intonasi yang mulai terdengar pesimis

"Waah! Itu keren paman! Apa benar-benar bisa membuat masa lalu menghilang?! Benarkah?!" kata Naruto kembali bersemangat.

"Jika Nona mau hehe" kata supir taksi itu

"Mau! Aku mau paman! Berapapun biayanya akan kubayar!" kata Naruto

"Kalau begitu..." supir taksi itu menepi sebentar sebelum mengambil sebuah kartu di dekat starternya. "Ini" kata supir taksi itu memberikan sebuah kartu nama. "Jika mau berkonsultasi, nona bisa datang ke alamat itu. Tapi aku hanya buka jam 9 malam. Hanya pekerjaan sampingan maklum hehe" kata supir taksi itu

"Kabuto Yakushi?" gumam Naruto membaca kartu nama yang diberikan. "Baiklah! Aku akan datang paman!" kata Naruto mengangguk bersemangat dan tersenyum sampai kedua matanya hilang

Supir taksi itu tersenyum

Tersenyum _smirk_ diam-diam

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Benar-benar beban

Sasuke harus menunggu di sini selama 30 menit. Mei terlambat dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Raut dingin Sasuke sudah menunjukan rasa kesal dan badmod. Jika hari ini tidak terjadi, Sasuke akan mengajak makan malam Naruto di luar. Jam tangan sudah diliat oleh Sasuke berkali-kali, dan mungkin inni adalah yang kesebelas kalinya.

Rasa jengah Sasuke semakin dalam saat melihat Mei keluar dengan santai dari dalam mobil yang berhenti. Wajahnya tersenyum seperti orang yang menggoda. Sasuke bisa membaca dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya. Tidak ada yang perlu dikagumkan dari Mei yang memang tidak ada kemenarikan sama sekali di mata Sasuke

Tidak ada

"Maaf menunggu lama, tadi aku terjebak macet" kata Mei dengan santai

Sasuke tau Mei berbohong. Tapi tetap Sasuke memainkan permainan yang membosankan ini

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke

Lengannya dipeluk sengaja untuk digesekan ke dada Mei yang montok itu. Dengan kesengajaan Mei, Sasuke pun juga melihat belahan yang menggoda itu. Tapi tetap saja, raut dingin dan hati yang terkunci tidak akan membuat Sasuke jatuh hati. Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah digoda. Justru Sasuke pandai menggoda. Jika bukan Uchiha, mungkin Sasuke adalah cowok _playboy_ tertampan sepanjang masa

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kafe Maid. Sasuke di bawa ke kafe membosankan ini. Ada dua ruangan dalam kafe maid ini. Ruangan sebelah kanan adalah ruangan untuk nongkrong biasa dengan ditemani musik di depan yang ada panggung kecilnya. Sementara di sebelah kiri adalah ruangan yang berbentuk seperti percampuran bar dan club malam. Ada seorang DJ, bartender dan kerumunan ornag yang menari.

Sasuke dibawa ke ruangan yang sebelah kiri.

Suara bising membuat telinga sakit. Bau alcohol dan rokok dari pengunjung lain membuat Sasuke jengah. Mei selalu menggoda Sasuke dengan memainkan jarinya di dada Sasuke, pipi Sasuke, bahwa membisikan kata-kata seksi di telinga Sasuke. Sikap Mei memang membuat semua pria terangsang. Hanya Sasuke seorang yang tidak terangsang sama sekali.

Sasuke pun dipaksa untuk minum alcohol dalam kadar yang tinggi. Otak cerdik Sasuke tidak akan membuat Sasuke kalah. Sasuke melakukan trik bahkan sedikit menghipnotis Mei untuk berhenti memaksanya meminum alcohol tingkat tinggi. Alhasil, Sasuke menang. Suara tawa genit Mei yang dalam kata lain _menggoda_ Sasuke semakin membuat dirinya untuk pulang dan bertemu dengan Naruto

Adu bacot ataupun bertengkar Naruto dalam hal sepele lebih menyenangkan bagi Sasuke

Rasa jengah Sasuke berubah drastis saat melihat matanya menangkap Naruto memakai baju sangat terbuka dan bando kelinci. Mata dingin Sasuke pun sampai membelak lebar.

Naruto berdiri di hadapan Sasuke yang sama-sama syok

"Oya Naruto? Kita bertemu. Kau mengambil di ruangan ini? Aku kira di ruangan sebelah" kata Mei tersenyum _smirk_ atas kemenangannya sambil bersandar di bahu Sasuke sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke

Tidak hanya Sasuke yang perhatiannya tertarik penuh pada Naruto, tapi semua orang juga ikutan memperhatikan Naruto dari suara jatuhnya nampan berisi botol alcohol yang Naruto bawa.

Naruto tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Semua suaranya terkunci akibat tatapan syoknya Sasuke. Naruto sangat malu terhadap Sasuke berpakaian seperti ini. Wajah memerah. Perasaan Naruto begitu nyeri. Naruto telah membuat nama Sasuke jatuh saat ini karena pekerjaan paruh waktu ini bukanlah pekerjaan yang bagus di mata masyarakat. Apalagi di mata Sasuke.

Naruto tidak tahan lagi. Naruto pun berlari sekencang-kencangnya untuk menghindari Sasuke. Naruto tidak mau pulang hari ini. Naruto hanya berlari entah kemana. Tidak mempedulikan pakaian apa yang sedang dia pakai, Naruto tetap berlari keluar

"Ha~ah. Dia benar-benar memalukanmu ya? Bekerja di sini. Aku kira dia akan menjadi bartender. Tau-taunya pelayan seksi di sini" kata Mei _smirk_ dengan kebanggaannya.

Mei merasa menang. Berhasill mempermalukan Naruto habis-habisan di mata Sasuke

Sudah cukup bermain. Ini sudah melanggar batas. Sasuke pun berdiri untuk mengejar Naruto tanpa mempedulikan Mei memanggilnya. Masih belum terlambat bagi Sasuke untuk segera mengamankan Naruto sebelum mata-mata mesum melihat Naruto dan melakukan hal yang mengerikan. Sasuke tidak ingin Naruto semakin terpuruk lagi. Benar-benar tidak mau membuat Naruto ketakutan seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Keceriaan Naruto adalah cahaya bagi Sasuke

Sasuke terengah-engah berlari mengejar Naruto yang akhirnya ketemu di jalan yang sangat sepi. Naruto awalnya berdiri sambil mengusap air matanya, lalu lama-lama lutut Naruto tersentuh aspal. Kedua tangannya tidak berhenti mengusap air matanya. Tangisan Naruto begitu dalam. Sangat dalam hingga mampu membuat Sasuke ikutan teriris

Sasuke membuka mantelnya untuk menutupi tubuh Naruto. Saat Naruto merasakan ada yang menyelimutinya mantel dari arah belakang, Naruto berbalik. Sasuke pun bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang basah akan air mata.

"Sa-Sasuke..." kata Naruto

Sasuke masih diam memperhatikan Naruto

"Sasuke...Sasuke kumohon...apa yang kau lihat itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan...! Kumohon Sasuke percayalah padaku...! AKu―"

Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh perkataan Sasuke

"Aku percaya" kata Sasuke

Dua kata itu membuat mata biru Naruto membelak tidak percaya. Tidak hanya dalam dua kata itu saja, melainkan tatapan dingin Sasuke berubah menjadi sebuah kelembutan, kehangatan yang mampu membuat tubuhnya seolah-olah dipeluk

Sasuke melangkah lebih dekat. Kedua tangannya menangkap wajah Naruto supaya kedua jempolnya bisa menghapus air mata Naruto. Mata onyx ini menatap lembut mata biru yang membulat akibat aksi lembutnya Sasuke. Lalu pandangannya berubah menuju bibir Naruto. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada Naruto. Mata Sasuke memang dipejamkan tapi telinganya tetap mendengar suara detak jantung Naruto berdetak keras.

Mata Naruto masih membelak tidak percaya saat Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya. Kelopak mata Naruto yang tidak berkedip akhirnya bisa berkedip. Untuk pertamakalinya Sasuke menatap hangat Naruto. Orang ini memang tidak banyak bicara, sekalinya bicara hanya seperlunya bahkan perkataannya membuat Naruto jengkel setengah hidup.

"Kenapa...kau menciumku?" tanya Naruto

Sasuke tau bahwa Naruto sedang berdebar-debar dengan wajahnya yang merah, Tanpa mengucapkan sebuah kata, Sasuke memeluk Naruto. Sangat erat sampai menciptakan kehangatan di masing-masing tubuh mereka. Bukannya tidak mau bicara, tapi memang tidak ada kata-kata yang ada di otak Sasuke

Hanya sebuah senyuman kecil yang bahagia di wajah Sasuke secara diam-diam

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Masalah masih belum selesai. Seperti air yang tidak berhenti mengalir, Mei pecaya saat ini Sasuke sedang bersama Naruto dan mereka akan pulang malam ini. Penungguan Mei di mobil Sasuke dan tebakan Mei benar. Naruto terselimuti mantel Sasuke sambil dirangkul hangat. Kaki Mei pun melangkah mendekati mereka. Tatapan kebencian terpancar dari mata Naruto sedangkan tatapan jengah terpancar dari wajah dingin Sasuke

"Sayang sekali ya Sasuke- _san_ , kencan kita harus berakhir gara-gara anak sial ini. Padahal masih banyak yang ingin kita lakukan. Yah tapi tidak apa-apa, masih banyak waktu. Kau benar-benar menghancurkan semua Naruto. Apa kau tidak jera sudah membuat Sasuke malu kemarin? Benar-benar onar" kata Mei terus menghina tanpa henti

"Kau sengaja kan? Kau sengaja melakukan ini untuk menjebakku?!" tanya Naruto emosi

"Haha. Aku kan tidak bilang jika direkomendasi ke ruangan kanan" kata Mei tersenyum _smirk_

"Mei kau!―" Naruto tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Emosinya sudah melenyapkan semua kata-katanya, hanya tangan gatal yang ingin menghajar Mei abis-abisan

"Nah Sasuke, besok kan hari sabtu. Bagaimana jika kita jalan pagi bersama?" goda Mei

Kedua tangan Mei ditempelkan ke dada Sasuke dan mengeluarkan intonasi berbisik seksi. Wajah dingin Sasuke tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

"Maaf sekali. Aku tidak bisa" kata Sasuke

"Kenapa? Aku tidak suka jika kau memprioritaskan pekerjaanmu di hari sabtu" kata Mei, kali ini kedua tangan Mei melingkar di leher Sasuke

Kedua tangan Sasuke melepaskan lingkaran tangan Mei dari lehernya.

"Aku tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk berkencan denganmu dari awal, wanita lajang" kata Sasuke dengan berani menghina Mei

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Mei tersinggung

"Mantelmu terbuat dari bahan katun yang merupakan buatan Inggris. Harganya mungkin sekitar 5000 sampai 60000 dolar. Kau membelinya sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu. Dari harga yang tinggi, kau pasti membelinya hanya untuk dipakai ketika keluar bersama seorang pria. Karna saat aku melihatmu di kantor polisi kemarin, kau hanya menggunakan sweater lengan panjang yang merupakan buatan Jepang dan membelinya di toko biasa karena bentuk rajutan sweater itu terbuat dari benang biasa.

Gaunmu yang dipakai saat ini ada kelecekan samar-samar, lalu lipstikmu sedikit melenceng dari garis bibirmu, lalu wajahmu baru saja ditambahkan bedak karena aku melihat ada celah yang terlewatkan di bagian pelipis kanan. Eye Linermu sedikit berantakan dan kau menimpanya jadi terlihat lebih tebal dari yang pertama. Dandanmu yang seperti ini,bukanlah dandan karena keterlambatan untuk buru-buru menemuiku. Tapi kau habis saja bercinta dengan pria lain 2 jam sebelum bertemu denganku" kata Sasuke

Ungkapan Sasuke membuat Mei diam terkejut dan tidak bergeming

"Lalu saat kau mengeluarkan dompetmu, aku melihat ada kartu KTP, dua lembar uang 1000 dolar lalu 4 lembar uang 1000 yen, 4 kartu kredit, 3 kartu ATM dan satu kartu kamar apartemen. Resleting dompetmu tidak tertutup rapat dan aku melihat ada plastik putih di dalamnya. Dari bentuknya benda itu pastii adalah sebuah kondom, karena kau pasti berpikir kau akan bercinta denganku malam ini.

Saat kau menggodaku, aku melihat pupilmu itu mengecil. Kau sama sekali tidak tertarik kepadaku. Tapi kau tertarik dengan gosip yang akan beredar. Aku melihat kau membawa sebuah kamera tersembunyi di tasmu. Kau pasti akan menyebarkan sebuah gosip. 'Sasuke Uchiha, detektif konsultan yang dikenal dengan kehebatannya memecahkan kasus terlibat hubungan dengan Mei Terumi yang merupakan seorang anak dari pasangan aktris dan actor'

Apa ada hal lain yang aku lewatkan?" sambung Sasuke kemudian

Penjelasan Sasuke membuat Mei ternganga. Sasuke bisa membaca bahwa ini semua akan menjadi seperti ini. Kekesalan, keterkejutan, rasa malu bercampur aduk menjadi satu di ekspresi Mei.

"Kalau kau mau menuntut, lakukanlah. Satu hal untukmu, jangan dengan mudah membawa-bawa meja hijau. Itu adalah mainanku. Saat aku pertamakali bertemu denganmu, aku sudah tau kau akan mengambil kesempatan untuk lebih dekat denganku. Sebenarnya aku sangat malas bermain di meja hijau karena itu membosankan. Tapi jika kau mau mengajakku bermain, maka dengan senang hati aku akan bermain" kata Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke sudah melihat Mei tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Sambil menuntun Naruto dalam rangkulan hangatnya, mereka berdua melewati Mei yang sudah tidak bisa diharapkan lagi. Mei baru berbalik badan saat melihat mobil Sasuke menjauh meninggalkannya

"Si brengsek itu!" gerutu Mei dengan kesal karena dia sebenarnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Tunggu sebentar. Sakura-chan. Apa kau yakin ini letak kantornya? Orang yang mau mempekerjakan kita paruh waktu bekerja di sini?" tanya Naruto yang mempunyai firasat buruk

Pagi-pagi, Sakura sudah menelpon bahwa mereka berdua mendapatkan pekerjaan yang menarik dengan gaji yang lumayan. Awalnya Naruto sangat gembira dan sangat bersemangat untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan tersebut. Hanya saja ketika sampai di sebuah tempat yang hanya terdapat garasi untuk dua mobil dan rumah minimalis yang sederhana, garis-garis biru memenuhi jidat Naruto. Senyum Naruto pun terkesan sangat terpaksa.

"Iya ini kantornya, tapi kok tidak ada orang ya?" tanya Sakura menoleh kanan kiri

Pandangan mereka dikacaukan oleh mobil yang masuk ke halaman dan memarkirkannya ke dalam garasi.

"Paginya kalian berdua datang" sapa Kakashi yang baru saja keluar mobil

"Selamat pagi Kakashi- _san_!" kata Sakura menyapa dengan senang hati tapi tidak dengan Naruto. "Naruto, ayo ucapkan salam pagi. Dia yang merekrut kita berdua untuk bekerja di sini" bisik Sakura sambil menyenggol Naruto dengan sikutnya

"Ya...Selamat pagi." Kata Naruto bete abis.

Garis-garis biru di jidatnya makin banyak dan ditambah awan kelam di atas kepalanya.

"Ada apa Naruto? Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat?" goda Kakashi sambil mengacak-ngacak poni Naruto

Entah kenapa, orang yang bernama Kakashi ini sama menyebalkannya dengan Sasuke. Bedanya saja, orang ini suka sekali menggoda Naruto bagaikan anak kecil. Jika Sasuke selalu membuatnya jengkel setiap saat dan terlalu banyak aturan yang diberikan kepadanya

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Sakura heran melihat eksrepesi Kakashi dan Naruto yang begitu akrab satu sama lain`

Reaksi Kakashi hanya tersenyum sampai kedua bola matanya hilang

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ruangan kantor Sasuke penuh dengan kardus-kardus yang berisi barang korban dan tumpukan rekaman CCTV. Ukuran ruangan ini tidak terlalu kecil tapi tidak juga terlalu besar. Di sudut ruangan duduk Sasuke yang menatap papan tulis kaca di hadapannya. Sedangkan meja Kakashi berada di sebrang belakang meja Sasuke. Meskipun banyak tumpukan dan terlingat penuh tetap terlihat tertata rapi. Tidak salah jika memang Uchiha adalah raja kerapihan

Konsentrasi Sasuke diganggu oleh suara Kakashi dan langkah kaki masuk ke ruangannya. Yang hanya bergerak untuk melihat adalah kedua bola matanya. Sesuai dengan apa yang dia beritahukan kemarin sore, Kakashi datang bersama Naruto dan Sakura. Wajah Sakura merona merah akibat kagum terhadap charisma Sasuke yang disertai wajah tampannya. Sedangkan wajah Naruto murung, penuh dengan awan hitam dan garis-garis biru menghiasi jidatnya

"Nah orang ini lah yang menyetujui kalian berdua bekerja paruh waktu" kata Kakashi menunjuk Sasuke dengan jempolnya.

Sasuke masih tetap tidak bergeming. Dia mengabaikan salamnya Sakura yang terdengar malu-malu dan salah tingkah di hadapan Sasuke. Pandangan dinginnya itu fokus terhadap makhluk yang terliat suram.

"Oi Sasuke jangan diam saja begitu. Mereka datang ke sini untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang kau berikan, bukan untuk menjadi patung yang bisa kau pandang" kata Kakashi

Mungkin perkataan Kakashi membuat Sakura salah paham sehingga wajahnya memerah malu. Padahal sebenarnya Sasuke sedang bermain-main dengan emosinya Naruto saat ini.

Sasuke pun berdiri mendekati mereka berdua. Makhluk berambut pink itu semakin merona merah saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan dinginnya yang mampu membuat semua wanita berteku lutut. Apalagi pakaian Sasuke adalah kemeja hitam polos ngepas badan seolah bentuk tubuhnya yang sispek menembus kain kemejanya. Ditambah dua kancing terbuka dan celana bahan hitam yang tidak terlalu ketat tapi juga tidak terlalu besar. .

"Saya sudah mendengar kalian berdua. Setiap Sabtu, Mulai dari jam 8 pagi sampai jam 2 siang kalian akan bekerja di sini. Bayaran kalian 2000 yen per jam. Keterlambatan kalian akan berpengaruh terhadap gaji yang saya berikan. Satu menit terlambat sama dengan kehilangan 100 yen. Pakaian yang harus kalian kenakan adalah bebas tapi tetap rapi dan sopan. Tidak memakai rok mini ataupun pakaian yang terbuka lainnya. Saya tidak memberikan toleransi terjadap pelanggaran aturan.

Dan yang paling utama, apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah menyentuh semua barang di sini. Dan jangan masuk ke ruangan ini jika saya maupun Kakashi tidak ada di tempat" jelas Sasuke.

Salura yang mendengarkan malah salah fokus terhadap kharismanya Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto malah ngorek-ngorek kupingnya menggunakan jari kelingking seolah-olah dia tidak berminat untuk mendengarkannya.

"Hari ini aku akan melakukan investigasi" Sasuke berbalik badan untuk mengambil jasnya di sandaran kursinya. "Ayo Naruto"

"He? Oi tunggu Sasuke! Sasukee!" kata Naruto

Naruto terheran kenapa hanya dirinya yang dipanggil oleh Sasuke. Demi mengejar penjelasan Sasuke, dia meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Orang yang ditinggalkan di belakang malah terheran dan kebingungan. Sementara Kakashi menghela nafas lelahnya.

"Yaampun, benar-benar keras kepala" kata Kakashi. Sakura yang melihatnya dengan ekspresi bingung, Kakashi pun angkat bicara. "Akan kujelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya"

"Oi Sasuke! Oi!" Naruto mengejar Sasuke yang langkahnya sangat cepat sehingga membuat Naruto harus berlari kecil. "Teme tunggu dulu!" Naruto pun berhasil berdiri di hadapan Sasuke untuk menghalangi jalannya. "Hey, kenapa kau hanya memanggilku?"

"Aku hanya membutuhkan satu orang" kata Sasuke

"Apa? Jika kau memang hanya membutuhkah satu orang kennapa kau merekrut kami berdua?!" ucap Naruto yang emosi mendengarnya

"Ini bukan kemauanku. Ini kemauannya Kakashi. Dia bersikeras untuk merekrut kalian berdua, jadi kesepatakannya adalah kau berada di bawah tanggung jawabku dan Sakura akan berada di bawah tanggung jawab Kakashi. Jelas?" kata Sasuke

"Teme kau―"

Protesan Naruto terpotong oleh sebuah foto yang bergambar sebuah plat taksi. "Kita akan mencari nomor plat taksi ini dan melakukan investigasi" kata Sasuke

Foto yang ditunjukan oleh Naruto terasa tidak asing baginya. "Tunggu..." gumam Naruto. Sikap Naruto yang seperti 'pernah melihat plat ini sebelumnya' membuat Sasuke menjadi awas. "Aku rasa...aku pernah melihat plat ini" kata Naruto yang bicaranya hampir bergumam

"Dimana? Kapan?" tanya Sasuke

"Hmmm..." Naruto berusaha untuk mengingat. Otaknya dipaksa untuk menggali sebuah ingatan yang dicari. "Ah iya! Aku pernah naik taksi dengan plat nomor ini! Nama supirnya paman Kabuto, dia seorang konsultan juga sepertimu"

"Konsultan?" tanya Sasuke terheran dengan kening yang sedikit berkerut

"Hm! Tunggu" Naruto merogoh dompet dalam tas kecilnya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama. "Ini kartunya. Paman itu memberikannya untukku. Kemarin malam aku bertemunya. Saat itu aku tidak sengaja mengingat masa laluku dan aku kehilangan kontrolku lagi...lalu paman itu menawarkan bantuan. Dia bilang dia bisa menghapus masa lalu yang mengerikan. Aku ingin sekali melupakan masa lalu itu...karena...aku tidak bisa terus menumpang hidup padamu...aku harus menghilangkan traumaku terhadap orang dewasa..." kata Naruto

Ekspresi sedih Naruto, penjelasannya Naruto tentang Kabuto tidak didengarkan oleh Sasuke. Dirinya malah berpikir heran terhadap kartu nama yang dia pegang. Nama Kabuto Yakushi sebagai konsultan psikologi adalah nama yang baru Sasuke dengar. Sasuke hafal semua orang-orang yang bekerja di bidang psikologi. Dan kartu ini entah kenapa terlihat ada yang tidak beres

"Naruto, lebih tepatnya jam berapa kau bertemu dia?" tanya Sasuke

"Kemarin. Hmm aku tidak tau persis jam berapanya tapi paman itu bilang konsulnya akan buka setiap malam sekitar jam 9? Aku rasa jika tidak salah" kata Naruto

Mata Sasuke terbelak terkejut saat Naruto menyebutkan jam 9. Tidak ada yang nama kantor yang buka sekitar jam 9 malam. Tidak ada alasan pula yang kuat untuk kantor resmi buka jam 9 malam. Pemikiran Sasuke yang menyatukan semuanya, seolah dia mendapatkan kunci yang dia cari

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Apa yang Sasuke temukan dari Nauto tersusun sebuah rencana. Keakuratan rencana Sasuke selalu mendapat rating 98 persen terhadap kesuksesan. Semua hal yang Sasuke rangkum di memorinya adalah dasar pembuatan rencananya. Oleh karena itu, dirinya berdiri di jalan yang sepi memakai mantel hitamnya, syal hitam dan sebuah topi hitam. Tangannya yang dimasukan ke dalam saku mantelnya itu juga dilapisi oleh sarung tangan hitam. Wajah Sasuke dibuang ke bawah supaya tertutupi oleh topinya.

Sasuke menunggu. Tidak melakukan gerakan sama sekali. Ketika telinganya mendengar suara mobil taksi, Sasuke maju ke depan seolah dia ingin tertabrak. Ban mobil taksi itu berdecit kencang sampai tubuh supir taksi terbanting ke arah depan. Selang beberapa detik, Sasuke membuka topinya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Si supir taksi, Kabuto tidak terkejut jika itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Bibirnya malah tersenyum _smirk_ diam-diam. Dia kemudian mematikan lampu yang dilanjut mematikan mesin. Kakinya melangkah keluar untuk menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kita bertemu. Tuan detektif Sasuke Uchiha" kata Kabuto tersenyum _smirk_ kearah Sasuke.

"Seorang supir taksi. Anda bergerak tanpa dicurigai kemanapun Anda pergi. Anda berburu di tengah keramaian. Siapapun yang masuk, itu bagaikan sebuah koin bagi Anda. Tapi berbeda dengan 'seseorang yang masuk' maka itu adalah sebuah emas bagi Anda" kata Sasuke

 _Smirk_ Kabuto terus terlukis di bibirnya. "Memang tidak ada seorangpun yang memperhatikan seorang supir taksi. Bagaikan bayangan yang selalu diabaikan. Keuntungan besar untuk seorang pembunuh berantai" kata Kabuto

"Apa itu sebuah pengakuan?" tanya Sasuke

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Saya membantu mereka memecahkan masalah mereka Tuan Sasuke. Saya tidak membunuh mereka. Merekalah yang menginginkan diri mereka mati. Akan saya beritahu Anda penjelasan yang lebih detail. Masuk lah ke dalam, akan saya antar Anda ke suatu tempat" kata Kabuto

Dirinya mulai berbalik badan untuk masuk ke mobil, namun langkah pertamanya terhenti akibat suara Sasuke yang mengatakan sesuatu

"Tidak akan ada lagi yang mati dan ini adalah hasil yang diharapkan" kata Sasuke

"Dan Anda tidak akan pernah mengerti k apa artinya sebuah penyiksaan batin yang diderita oleh orang yang ingin mati. Tidak akan ada hasil yang seperti Anda impikan" kata Kabuto

Dia mulai masuk ke dalam. Saat jemarinya menyalakan starter mobil, Kabuto melihat Sasuke berdiri di hadapan jendela. Seperti mengerti kode apa yang diberikan Sasuke, Kabuto membuka jendela mobil.

"Untuk apa saya harus ikut dengan Anda? Saya bisa langsung memanggil polisi sekarang untuk menangkap Anda" kata Sasuke

"Tidakkah Anda ingin mengetahui kenapa Anda bisa menemukan saya? Pertemuan kita malam ini bukanlah atas kehendak saya ataupun kehendak Anda. Tapi melalui perantara gadis itu" kata Kabuto memberikan _smirk_

Melihat senyuman iblisnya Kabuto yang mengandung arti tentang Naruto, membuat Sasuke sangat marah. Tatapan bengis Sasuke tidak sengaja keluar sampai membuat Kabuto sedikit terkejut. Tatapan Sasuke itu bagaikan menangkap seluruh jiwa Kabuto dan siap untuk dihancurkan seketika. "Anda ingin membunuh saya dengan membawa saya ke sana?" kata Sasuke

"Saya tidak akan membunuh Anda. Saya akan mengobati Anda. Setelah Anda saya obati, baru Anda akan mengakhiri nyawa Anda sendiri" kata Kabuto

Sasuke pun tetap menatap bengis Kabuto sebelum dirinya masuk ke dalam taksi dan dibawa ke tempat tujuan oleh Kabuto.

"Saya sudah tau tentang diri Anda sejak awal Tuan Sasuke. Baik media cetak maupun media elektronik selalu membicaran Anda. Anda sangat terkenal. Saya sudah menyangka bahwa suatu saat nanti Anda pasti akan datang kepada saya. Trik Anda yang menggunakan gadis itu saat dia menelpo saya, benar-benar ingin membuat saya tertawa. Padahal awalnya _dia_ sangat gembira mendengar gadis itu akan datang malam ini. Naruto Uzumaki" kata Kabuto

"Dia?" Sasuke berkerut heran dan merasa curiga tiba-tiba

"Seseorang. Dia selalu memperhatikan Anda dari awal. Dia juga yang memperingatkan saya tentang Anda" kata Kabuto

Mata Sasuke memincing tajam. "Siapa" tanya Sasuke. Sudah pasti Kabuto hanya diam saja tidak menjawab. Alhasil badan Sasuke sedikit condong ke depan untuk memperhatikan setiap detil mobil taksi ini. Dari kartu nama, pengharum mobil, kaset yang tercantum, sampai sebuah foto yang tergantung. Foto anak kecil berjenis kelamin lelaki. "Siapa yang memperhatikan saya?" tanya Sasuke

"Penggemar Anda. Anda itu mempunyai penggemar Sasuke" kata Kabuto melihat Sasuke melalui spion dalam mobil.

"Lalu?" kata Sasuke, memancing Kabuto untuk terus berkata supaya dia bisa menebak siapa yang dimaksudkan

"Hanya sebatas itu yang bisa saya sampaikan" kata Kabuto

Keheningan tercipta. Percakapan telah selesai. Baik keduanya tidak ada yang melonggarkan rasa waspada. Saking heningnya, tidak terasa bagi mereka sudah memasuki kawasan yang dituju yaitu sebuah gedung tua yang kosong. Luar gedung ini masih terawat begitupun juga dalamnya. Mungkin gedung ini hanya digunakan untuk penyewaan yang bersedia menyewa gedung ini.

Suara pintu terbuka menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Lampu-lampu yang menyinari memperlihatkan sebuah desain interior bergaya eropa. Di _hallroom_ ada tangga yang menuju lantai dua. Tangga inilah yang diambi Kabuto untuk mengantarkan Sasuke ke sebuah ruangan.

Ruangan yang dipilih Kabuto adalah ruangan graffindor. Ada perapian di bawah sebuah lukisan seorang pria perkasa yang menunggangi kuda hitam. Di depan perapian ada dua buah kursi yang saling berhadapan. Di kursi tersebutlah Kabuto dan Sasuke duduk

Kabuto memandang nyaman api yang menyala di perapian. Rasa nyaman yang dimiliki Kabuto tidak sampai di hati Sasuke. Wajah dingin itu terus awas terhadap gerak-gerik Kabuto.

"Ini hangat kan? Banyak orang yang bilang bahwa api itu membawa bencana, sebagian orang menanggap bahwa api itu merupakan simbol keberanian dan kekuasaan. Pribadiku sendiri...api itu adalah simbol kehangatan. Api tidak akan membawa bencana jika tidak ada yang memberinya minyak, api juga bukanlah simbol keberanian jika tidak disiram oleh air. Nah bagaimana menurut Anda, tuan Sasuke? Apa arti api itu?" kata Kabuto memulai sebuah percakapan

"Api ya api. Hal yang dapat membakar dan menghanguskan. Dalam ilmu pengetahuan api tidak memiliki arti yang begitu spesifik apalagi mengandung hal-hal lain" kata Sasuke

Kabuto tertawa. "Pendapat itu memang benar-benar berbeda, huh?" Kabuto menatap perapian lagi dengan mata sendu. "Hey Sasuke, rasa sakit itu yang tidak bisa lihat lebih menyakitkan daripada yang terlihat kan? Sebesar apapun kita mencoba untuk melupakannya, hal itu tidak akan pernah hilang sampai seumur hidup kita. Meskipun kita bisa keluar di duri-duri itu, meskipun kita telah memberikan obat untuk menghilangkan lukanya, pasti akan ada sebuah bekas. Bekas yang menunjukan bahwa kita pernah terluka" kata Kabuto

Suara Kabuto sangat didukung oleh suasana yang sepi. Suara angusan kayu terbakar seolah merupakan isakan tangis hatinya Kabuto. Sasuke sempat teringat kembali masa lalunya. Kelam dan menyakitkan. Untuk mengendalikan ingatannya yang terputar tanpa seizinnya, Sasuke menutup matanya. Mengubur kembali ingatan yang tidak mau dia ingat.

"Tuan Sasuke" panggil Kabuto

Panggilan Kabuto ternyata adalah sebuah pancingan. Sebuah api yang menyala dari korek ada di hadapan mata Sasuke. Api dari korek itu terasa satu-satunya cahaya. Cahaya yang mengalahkan api dari perapian.

"Kau memejamkan matamu tadi berarti kau mengingat masa lalumu, iya kan?" tanya Kabuto.

"Yeah" kata Sasuke terus menatap api dari korek tersebut

"Masa lalumu itu...adalah sebuah kejadian tragis yang mampu memberikanmu mimpi buruk dalam mata yang terbuka, iya kan?" tanya Kabuto

"Yeah"

"Karena masa lalumu itu, kau harus berjuang sendirian untuk menghadapi hal-hal yang sama. Hal-hal yang bahkan akan terulang kembali tanpa ada orang yang benar-benar ada di sisimu. Iya kan?" tanya Kabuto

"Yeah"

"Sangat mengerikan. Aku sangat kasian padamu, Sasuke. Kau pasti sangat terbebani selama ini. Kau pasti babak belur selama ini. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk melupakannya? Apa mungkin...kau sudah berusaha melupakannya tapi kau tidak bisa?" tanya Kabuto

"Aku tidak bisa" kata Sasuke

"Begitu...mau kubantu?" tanya Kabuto

"Hm" jawab Sasuke

"Aku sangat senang kau mau menerima bantuanku. Ngomong-ngomong, api ini semakin lama semakin terang ya. Api yang kecil tapi sangat bercahaya bagaikan matahari di sistem tata surya" kata Kabuto

"Hm"

"Aku juga sangat menyukainya. Kita mempunyai hal yang sama. Api ini sama-sama menyatukan kita. Sangat...terang...nyaman...indah...begitu indah...dan menyenangkan...Sasuke Uchiha, ikutilah api ini. Ikutilah kemana api ini pergi. Jangan sampai kau kehilangan api ini. Terlalu banyak angin dan air di sini. Maka dari itu...kau harus mengikat nyawamu dengan api ini. Dengan itu, maka kau akan terus berada di tempat yang terang dan hangat. Ambilah sebuah pisau di dapur dan asah pisau itu ke lehermu. Jika kau mengasahnya ke lehermu maka kau akan bersama dengan api ini. Hangat selamanya"

Api itu hilang. Hilang karena Sasuke menutup kembali penutup korek tersebut. Sudah pasti Kabuto syok melihat Sasuke tidak terpengaruh terhadap aksi hipnotisnya. "Dongengmu itu membosankan" kata Sasuke.

Kabuto yang tadi berlutut di hadapan Sasuke langsung buru-buru berdiri untuk mundur jauh-jauh dari Sasuke. Sangat tidak disangka Sasuke tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Tubuh Kabuto mulai bergetar ketakutan. Semakin ketakutan saat tatapan bengis itu muncul lagi di sinar mata Sasuke

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa kau masih sadar?!" kata Kabuto bergetar ketakutan

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. Selangkah demi selangkah Sasuke mendekati Kabuto dimana Kabuto sendiri pun makin lama makin mundur ke belakang. Kabuto berasa ada seorang iblis yang sedang datang kepadanya. Iblis yang siap menerkamnya. "Orang amatir sepertimu tidak akan bisa melangkahiku. Tidak hanya kau yang ingin bermain. AKu juga ingin bermain. Jadi, kenapa kau membunuh 12 orang yang tidak berdosa ini?"

Sekarang, Kabuto terpojok. Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Kabuto dengan aura pembunuh. Aura ini masih sanggup membuat Kabuto ketakutan padahal Kabuto sudah membunuh 12 orang. Pikiran Kabuto melainkan bertolak belakang terhadap apa yang dirasakannya. Terus menghadapi Sasuke dengan berusaha tegap meskipun keringat dingin dan jantung berdebar kencang

"Ada sisa sabun di belakang telingamu tidak ada yang memberitahumu. Berdasarkan hal yang kau lakukan sebelumnya bisa diartikan kau hidup sendiri. Tidak ada orang yang memperhatikanmu. Di mobil ada foto anak kecil yang terpotong. Aku tebak bagian terpotong itu adalah foto ibunya. Jika dia masih hidup, maka foto dirinya akan bersama anaknya. Fotonya sudah lama tapi bingkainya baru. Kau memikirkan anak-anakmu tapi kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan mereka.

Seorang ayah yang mengasingkan diri. Mantan istrimu membawanya. Kau masih mencintai mereka dan kau juga sangat terluka. Dan satu lagi. Pakaianmu baru saja dicuci dan umur pakaianmu paling tidak sudah 3 tahun. Menjaga penampilan tapi tak punya rencana ke depan. Dan dirimu kini menjadi seorang pembunuh berantai yang memakai cara hipnotis. Mengapa kau lakukan itu?" sambung Sasuke

Kabuto malah tidak berkata apapun. Entah kenapa dia merasa suaranya seperti sudah diterkam oleh tatapan bengisnya Sasuke. Merasa seperti sudah dalam genggaman Sasuke yang siap untuk diakhiri kapanpun Sasuke inginkan

"Ah. Kau putus asa. Kau tidak ada harapan. Kau ingin kembali tapi tidak ada satupun yang menginginkanmu kembali. Ini adalah rumahmu kan? Lukisan yang terpajang di sini, menggambarkan sifatmu yang pantang menyerah tapi juga serakah dan kasar. Kau hidup dalam bergelimangan harta tapi kau kekurangan kasih sayang. Saat kau sadar orang yang disekelilingmu pergi, kau mulai kesepian. Kau mencoba segalal cara untuk mendapatkan mereka kembali, tapi kau tidak bisa. Kenapa?

Mereka sudah mati karena kau menjual mereka demi uang. Katakan jika aku salah" kata Sasuke

Tangan Kabuto tergenggam erat. Kepalanya menunduk. Semua hal yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar. Karena uang dia kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi. Dia kehilangan keluarganya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya. Kabuto diam seribu kata

"Ha. Haha. Kau sangat pintar. Kau luar biasa. Sasuke. Sayangnya kau keliru satu hal" Kabuto yang tertawa garing menatap mata Sasuke yang memancarkan aura pembunuh itu. "Alasanku membunuh 12 orang bukan karena putus asa. Tapi adalah untuk membalas jasa pada seseorang" kata Kabuto

Sambil dia berbicara, tangannya perlahan ke belakang pinggangnya. Di balik bajunya ternyata ada sebuah pistol. Pistol itu langsung menodongkan pistol ke jidat Sasuke dengan cepat dan membuat Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya perlahan-lahan.

"Dalang dari pembunuhan berantai ini?" kata Sasuke.

Untuk pertamakalinya Sasuke tidak mempunyai ide siapa yang dimaksudkan Kabuto

"Orang ini adalah penyelamatku. Ketika aku dalam keterpurukan dengan lilitan hutang, dia membayar semua hutangku. Untuk membalas jasanya, aku harus membunuh. Semakin banyak aku membunuh maka jasa ku akan semakin cepat lunas.

Lihat Sasuke, aku bisa membunuh dalam bayangan. Bukankah aku hebat? Dengan kemampuanku ini aku bisa membalaskan dendamku terhadap orang-orang yang telah membunuh istri dan anakkku" kata Kabuto

"Kau membunuh 12 orang dan kau bangga? Apa yang kau banggakan? Bagiku hal itu masih belum ada apa-apanya. Dua belas orang itu bagaikan kau membunuh kerumunan semut yang menemukan gula" kata Sasuke

Mata Sasuke semakin jelas bahwa ia menggambar sosok pembunuh keji. Kabuto semakin bergetar ketakutan. Cengkraman sorot mata Sasuke benar-benar tergamar di mata Kabuto adalah sosok iblis yang keji.

"K-kau...m-matamu...kenapa...matamu itu selalu...selalu...menggambarkan sosok pembunuh...jangan-jangan kau..."

"Kalau iya memang kenapa? Aku _memang_ telah membunuh banyak orang" tangan Sasuke perlahan mendekati tangan Kabuto yang memegang pistol. "Masih seribu tahun lagi bagimu untuk bisa membunuhku" Sasuke langsung memelintir tangan Kabuto sampai menimbulkan bunyi tulang yang patah bercampur dengan teriakan keras Kabuto. "Katakan padaku, siapa dalangnya?"

"Arg...! A-Aku tidak akan mengatakannya...!" kata Kabuto merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

Sasuke tetap memegang tangan Kabuto yang telah dia patahkan, bagian yang patah malah Sasuke cengkram kuat-kuat untuk menyiksa Kabuto. "Katakan padaku siapa"

"AARRGHHHH! O-Orang...orangnya...!"

"SIAPA!" bentak Sasuke semakin mencekram bagian yang patah

"O-Orochimaru...Orangnya Orochimaru..." kata Kabuto suaranya tersendat-sendat karena rasa sakit.

Mendengar kata Orochimaru, mata Sasuke membelak lebar dan perlahan melepaskan Kabuto untuk membiarkannya tidur meringkuk kesakitan di lantai. Kedua tangannya tergenggam erat-erat karena emosinya benar-benar memuncak.

Orochimaru mau mengambil apa yang telah Sasuke ambil darinya.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Beberapa menit kemudian polisi datang. Mansion rumah itu dipenuhi oleh mobil polisi dan ambulan. Sasuke duduk di ambulan sambil diberikan selimut oleh pihak ambulan. Para polisi langsung masuuk ke dalam rumah untuk membuat laporan lebih lanjut beserta menangkap pelaku pembunuhan berantai

Kepala Sasuke tertunduk. Di balik wajah dingin tidak berekspresi itu terdapat sebuah kecemasan di dalam. Sasuke sudah menduga cepat atau lambat, dirinya akan berhadapan dengan Orochimaru. Hanya saja, tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Meskipun sudah 10 tahun lamanya

"SASUKE!"

Suara kesukaannya terdengar dari kejauhan. DIa melihat malaikat kecilnya yang sudah tumbuh dewasa menghampirinya bersama Kakashi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka?!" tanya Naruto memegang pundak Sasuke

Sasuke melihat rasa khawatir yang tulus dalam wajah Naruto. Melihat Naruto yang mengkhawatirkannya membuat Sasuke senang. Bibirnya tidak tersenyum tapi hati Sasuke tersenyum hangat

"Aku tidak apa-apa" kata Sasuke

"Kau ini benar-benar nekat. Menghadapi seorang pembunuh yang mampu menghipnotis, untung saja kau tidak menjadi korban" kata Kakashi sambil melemparkan sebuah minuman hangat

"Terimakasih" kata Sasuke sambil menangkapnya

"Kau membuatku cemas. Saat kau bilang bahwa paman Kabuto adalah pelaku pembunuuhan berantai dan kau menyuruhku untuk menjebaknya, aku sangat khawatir kalau kau terjadi apa-apa. Kau mengerjakan semuanya sendiri seperti ini, sama saja kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu di medan tempur" kata Naruto

Hati Sasuke semakin tenang dan nyaman mendegar penjelasan kata-kata Naruto yang sedang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Pelaku berarti mengoleksi semua ponsel korban di sini huh?" kata Kakashi melihat mansion yang sedang dimasuki oleh kawanan polisi untuk menyita barang-barang bukti

"Tuan Sasuke" Seorang Inspektur dari kepolisian datang bersama Lee dan Ino. Lalu mengulurkan jabatan tangan "Terimakasih banyak telah memecahkan kasus ini. Anda benar-benar mengesankan. Jika bukan Anda, maka akan ada banyak korban lagi malam ini"

"Ini sudah tugasku sebagai konsultan" kata Sasuke menerima jabat tangannya

"Kau mempunyai pacar yang hebat ya, Naruto-chan" kata Inspekstur itu menggoda Sasuke

"Pacar?" kata Naruto kebingungan

"Guy _sensei_ " kata Sasuke dengan tanda simpang tiga ada di kepalanya dalam arti lain dia sangat jengkel terhadap Guy yang selalu menggoda dirinya

"Hahaha. Maaf maaf. Baiklah hati-hati jalan kalian berdua. Dan" Guy mendekati telinga Sasuke. "Jangan terlalu kasar, dia masih muda" bisiknya

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal 'itu'. Kita pulang Naruto" kata Sasuke. Tanda simpang itu semakin membesar di kepala Sasuke. Naruto malah toleh Guy dan Sasuke secara bergantian dengan bingung. Dirinya baru mengejar Sasuke saat langkah Sasuke semakin menjauh

"Sasuke tunggu aku!" kata Naruto

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Waaaah selesaaaaai senpai hehehe.**

 **Maaf kalo kecepetan alurnya :(**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi senpai :D**


End file.
